


Simple Living

by tonyendo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a sleepy cecil is an angry cecil, cecil cant sleep, i dont know what to add as tags oOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/tonyendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos gets to see Cecil's apartment for the first time and wasn't sure what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Living

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for WTNV. It's just a drabble, but... I hope you all enjoy it! I went back and removed Cecil's third eye from the text- I didn't mean to put it in there, oops.

Cecil had never fallen for anyone as hard as he had fallen for Carlos the scientist. From the moment that _gorgeous_ and _perfect_ man had set foot in Night Vale, he had crushed on him like a sweaty pre-teen crushes on a celebrity. Carlos was his own celebrity, in a way. He was certainly had the looks. Oh, oh, and his _personality_! The way he spoke of such _scientific_ things in the town to the way he played hard to get, seeming to ignore Cecil until he had some urgent matter that just _needed_ to be announced on the radio... Oh, it was just too much! It just did something to Cecil's heart that caused him to fall head-over-heels in love with the man.

When Carlos had called him for 'personal reasons' a while after their meeting at the Arby's, well... Cecil had just barely managed to contain himself as joy flooded through him. Finally, after almost a year of longing, he had been asked on a date by Carlos. Carlos! Oh, how Cecil's heart had almost imploded during that call! The date had been absolutely perfect, too- buzzing shadow entities and all. Afterwards, the scientist had even kissed him! _On the lips_! Cecil's heart raced each time he recalled the memory.

There they were, a few months later, going steady. The voice of Night Vale had so helplessly fallen even deeper into a love-filled haze for his perfect Carlos. He never, ever wanted to stop falling. How cute their relationship was, too. Some could say it was so sweet that it could have given the Sheriff's Secret Police a cavity when they listened in on their conversations. If they were not out and about in town on a date, the pair would most likely be cuddling. Cecil was such a cuddle-bug. He would attach himself to his lover's side whenever her was presented the opportunity. Did Carlos grow tired of the affection? Possibly. If he ever did, though, Cecil didn't seem to notice. Whether it was cuddling or cooking, their at-home dates would often take place at Carlos's lab or apartment. Actually, almost all of them did.

Cecil hadn't stayed the night once while they were dating. Carlos often offered, but Cecil would deny his request and leave after a few quick goodnight kisses. Carlos never thought much of it. He figured it was the reporter just wanting to not rush things.

One night, they were cuddling on the couch in Carlos's living room a few hours after Cecil had gotten off of work. They had swapped a few gentle kisses and small conversation while listening to six hours of white noise on the radio.

Cecil sighed, his head resting against his boyfriend's beautiful shoulder. "Hmm... Thank you, again, for yet another _lovely_ dinner, Carlos." He smiled and placed his hand on the others.

"Any time," Carlos smiled and laced their fingers together. "Hopefully one day you'll do the same for me." He hummed, his lips forming a soft smile.

The reporter smiled as well when their fingers intertwined. A yawn left him and he stifled it with his free hand. "Hah... I suppose that means it's time to go." He closed his eyes, running his thumb over the other's hand. "I don't need to stay too late, or else I'll fall asleep here." He said, his eyes half-lidded and sleepy.

Carlos shifted slightly, causing Cecil to fully open his eyes and look at him. "Well, if you're tired your really shouldn't be driving, Ceec. Especially with all of the strange things that happen here in Night Vale." He frowned a little and brushed a lock of platinum hair from his lover's eyes. "You know you can spend the night any time you want."

Cecil blushed and smiled timidly when Carlos brushed his hair aside. The smile turned into a frown upon hearing him. "I couldn't do that, it would be a burden-"

"Of course you could!" Carlos interrupted, surprising Cecil. "Sorry, sorry... I just meant... Well... I offered, Cecil. I understand if you really don't want to, but it's alright. But never say you're a burden. You're always welcome here, baby, I promise." He told him. He leaned forward and gently pecked the man's lips.

His heart fluttered as it always did when Carlos kissed him. Oh... he was just too sweet. "I-I don't have any clothes here..." He glanced away. He felt so embarrassed when he was alone with Carlos. On the air, he could be so smooth and never tripped over his words. This man, though... He just took his breath away.

"Borrow mine. Please, Cecil? One night?"

Cecil sighed as he was worn down. "... One night. _One_!" He said sternly, pointing a finger at him.

Carlos grinned. "Just one's all I need." He stood up and offered his boyfriend his hand. Cecil took it gingerly and stood up as well. "Come on." He lead him to his bedroom. He pushed open the door, revealing a small room. "Sorry about the mess..." He rubbed the back of his neck. A few lab coats and papers were strewn around. Other than that, it was relatively clean. A large bed took up most of the room, a desk with every more papers in the corner. Only two doors were in the room- one presumably for the closet and the one leading back out into the main living area of the apartment. On the far left wall were two windows, the blinds cracked open.

Cecil looked around in awe, taking in everything. He hadn't seen Carlos's room before. He wasn't very surprised at the interior, though. He figured his living space would reflect who he was. Experiments and scatter-brained. It was just cute.

"No, no, it's not messy at all. It's fitting." He smiled and looked back at him. "Though, you may need to either raise your blinds or remove them completely. I'm surprised the Sheriff's Secret Police haven't given you a violation yet." He shrugged and watched Carlos move around.

The scientist scoffed as he opened the door to the closet. "I'll get on that soon," He lied. The man dug around for several moments before pulling out two pairs of pajama pants and two t-shirts. "You can use both or neither. I'm not exactly sure how you prefer to dress when you sleep." He blushed, causing Cecil to smile. Carlos was just so darn perfect.

Accepting the clothes, Cecil continued to smile. "This is fine. Thank you. I normally sleep with pajamas, anyway, so..." He nodded and turned. "I'll be back, soon." He headed out of the bedroom and into the small bathroom at the end of the short hallway. It only took a few moments for him to change clothes. Cecil inspected himself in the mirror, admiring the ratty gray t-shirt and plaid green pajama pants. He smiled softly and pulled the fabric of the shirt to his nose. It smelled like him...

He headed back to his boyfriend. Carlos had already changed into a pair of pajama pants, the plaid matching the print on the ones Cecil was currently wearing. Honestly, was all he owned plaid? Cecil shook his head and let his eyes wander. His cheeks became flushed with heat once he saw that Carlos wasn't wearing a shirt like he was. He absently balled the hem of the fabric in his hands, attempting to stay calm. He was so gorgeous, by God! He quickly looked away, grinning sheepishly. "You look... nice."

Carlos looked up once he sat on the edge of the bed. "So do you. My clothes looks pretty nice on you, Ceec." He pat the bed next to him. Cecil slowly climbed onto the bed. Both of them crawled under the covers. The couple looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments.

This was new. Cecil hadn't stayed the night with anyone before, and he wasn't sure how Carlos slept. He didn't know if he needed a lot of room or what. An ungraceful squeak left him as Carlos took the lead and scooted closer while simultaneously pulling his partner to him. Cecil had to toss one of his legs over Carlos's. He blushed and laid his hands on his chest. "H-Hello there..."

"Hi," Carlos chuckled. He pressed a gentle kiss to Cecil's forehead. "I hope this is alright. I'm sorry if it seems like I forced you to stay."

Cecil smiled as his forehead was kissed. He ended up yawning as he spoke. He was exhausted for some reason. "No, no... I appreciate it, I really do." He snuggled closer into his boyfriend's chest. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome." Carlos buried his face in Cecil's almost white hair, his arms looping around him in a protective manner. "Any time..." He blinked and glanced up. Something was wrong...

"... We forgot the light."

The couple laughed together. Cecil pulled away so he could reach up to the overhead fan. After a few moments of debating, he pulled one of the chains and managed to turn the light off. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." Cecil laid back down, keeping his back to Carlos. He smiled as he felt his arm fall over his waist and press him closer against his chest. His heart thundered a million miles an hour and he wondered if the scientist could feel it. Oh, he made him feel like a million jackhammers were set lose within his blood-filled muscle!

"Goodnight, Cecil."

"Goodnight, my perfect Carlos."

Cecil closed his eyes, a soft smile playing at his lips as he laid there in his partners tanned arms. He exhaled softly, his chest rising and falling in time to his slow breaths.

And he laid there.

And laid there.

And laid there some more.

After a long period of silence, he eventually heard soft snoring coming from Carlos. Cecil opened his eyes and stared at the wall, pouting slightly. He shifted slightly, trying not to disturb his slumbering partner, but tried to get comfortable.

He eventually pulled away when Carlos flipped over and faced the other wall. Cecil ended up on his back, kicking the blankets off of him. He stared up at the ceiling fan- each still, seeing the fan but not watching it. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been tossing and turning, unable to sleep, because time didn't exactly exist in Night Vale. If he had to guess, it was going on an hour.

He huffed, crossing his arms as he wiggled, trying to get comfortable. No matter what he did, he couldn't find a position he would feel fine in. There was too much room. Cecil finally watched the fan spin, the low sound mingling with Carlos's snoring.

* * *

 

"...Ceec? Cecil? You still here?..."

Cecil jumped and squinted in the bright morning light as the blanket was pulled off his head. He blinked a few times, his eyes hurting and feeling bruised as he did so. How long had he slept...? Judging by the pain, no more than a couple of hours. Cecil grabbed the edge of the thin throw blanket and tried tugging it over his head again.

"There you are. Why are you on the couch, honey?" Carlos bent down, frowning as he examined his tired boyfriend.

"I couldn't sleep in your room," was the muffled response that came.

Carlos blinked and raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I... I'm really sorry, Cecil. You could have woken me up. What did you need?"

Cecil groaned as he was asked another question. He just wanted to go back to sleep... "I just... couldn't sleep. Might have been your bed, who knows..."

Carlos nodded and rubbed what he assumed to be Cecil's arm. "Ah, alright." He frowned and stood back up. "I'm going to make some breakfast. You just rest. Then I can drive you to your place so you can get dressed for work.

The reporter only groaned in response. "I'm too tired to tell the news, but..." He sighed. "I can not be late. I have a duty to the people of Night Vale. If I do not report, who will?" He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. Cecil yawned and folded one of his legs under the other. "Do you have any coffee?"

Carlos smiled, already starting the machine. "Of course."

* * *

 

Before dropping him off, Carlos had promised to drive Cecil too and from work that day, deeming him too tired to drive. Cecil had ended up pouting but agreeing.

Yawn after yawn, he eventually made it through the day without falling asleep on his sound board. He couldn't even remember what he had reported on. Something about flesh-eating slime... He laid down on the futon in the intern break room as he waited for Carlos to pick him up. He had nearly fallen into sweet slumber again when his phone vibrated, jerking him up. He looked at his text message.

 _Here, sleepy head_.

Cecil smiled and slipped his phone into his pocket. He lifted his bag onto his shoulder and headed out of the radio station. He climbed into the passenger seat of the car, accepting a short kiss from Carlos. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this, honestly."

"I wasn't going to trust you to walk alone while you're asleep." Carlos backed out of the parking lot and began driving to Cecil's house. "Who knows- you could have wandered out into the desert for all I know."

"True," Cecil hummed, leaning his head back and watching the road. "I don't think I actually would have, though." He raised a hand and waved to Old Woman Josie as she walked out of the Ralph's with a few bags of groceries. Some of the defiantly _not angels_ were helping her carry the paper bags. He smiled when he saw her smile and wave shakily in response. "I wouldn't want to risk running into that _racist disgrace_ , the-"

"-Apache Tracker, I know baby." He nodded. "You're cranky because you're tired. Are you going to start ranting about Steve-?"

"- _Steve Carlsburg_!" Cecil shouted suddenly through grit teeth, anger crossing his expression. "I will fight both of them..." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I apologize, I apologize... I am cranky, I suppose." He sighed and sunk down in the seat. He watched as they pulled up to his apartment building.

"I know." Carlos put a hand on his knee and rubbed it affectionately. He smiled and turned off the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and started to get out of the car after Cecil did.

"... Why did you get out...?" Cecil shut the door, blinking and tilting his head at Carlos as he waited for a response.

"I was going to walk you to your apartment. Is that okay...? I don't want you collapsing or something on the way." Concern crossed his features. He brushed a hand through that perfect hair of his.

Cecil eyed him warily before glancing at the building. "... I can walk myself, Carlos."

Carlos blinked and dropped his hand at the response he was given. "Cecil, please. You're exhausted." He frowned and crossed his arms.

"It's a short walk, Carlos. I'll be fine."

"Does this have to do with the fact that I haven't seen your apartment before?"

Cecil grew quiet, his lips pursed in thought. "... Yes," He answered, sighing. "I... If you really want to see it. If you want to walk me, go ahead." He sighed and walked around the front of the car, offering his hand. "It's not... the best."

Carlos took his hand and gently raised it to his lips. He kissed his knuckles softly before letting their hands swing. "I'm sure it's fine, honey. Plus, maybe one day, you know... Maybe I'll be able to stay the night here. I'd like to see your apartment for once. Pardon me for just inviting myself but we're partners, Cecil." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to see your apartment one day."

Cecil sighed and gave up. "Alright... Follow me." He lead him up the old metal stairs, pulling his keys from his bag and looking for the key. Carlos looked around as he heard wet sloshing from one of the nearby apartments, demonic howling from another.

The door opened a few moments later and Cecil lead Carlos inside. It was pretty barren inside. The walls were painted a subtle beige color. A couch was pressed against the far left wall, a door on the right near the corner. An old television was on top of a TV stand a few feet beside it. A coffee table was situated in front of the couch, mail strewn across it. The house wasn't messy at all- not at first glance. Cecil set his bag down on the couch and waved his hand. "Feel free to explore."

Carlos looked at him before glancing around. "It looks fine, sweetheart. What's not to like? It looks a lot better than my apartment- smaller, more cramped, maybe, but..." He peered around a wall and glanced into the kitchen. He blinked and his eyes ran over how... pristine it looked. The kitchen would have looked like it had never even been used if it hadn't been for one or two clean dishes sitting in the drying rack. He glanced around and noticed no pots or pans in sight. He curiously opened the pantry and found it... empty.

"You don't cook?"

"Why would I need to?" Cecil glanced back at him, the mail he had been examining in his hands.

"Cecil!" Carlos scolded lightly. "What do you eat when you're not with me, then?!"

Cecil sighed and tilted his head back. He wasn't in the mood to be scolded by Carlos for his living habits. "I eat out. Like any _good_ _citizen_ -" He added with a turn of the head, making sure the Secret Police could hear. "I enjoy eating at Big Rico's once a week! Sometimes two or three times!" He looked back at Carlos. "We also have an Arby's, and the Moonlite All-Nite diner has some _alright_ food. Not the best, but when I feel up for a late night slice of invisible strawberry pie-"

Carlos shook his head in amazement. "You need _real_ food, Ceec. Actual home cooked food."

"You cook me dinner. Why is that not enough?" He asked, blinking.

Carlos shook his head again. "Because it's not healthy. Just like not sleeping isn't healthy." He moved closer and poked Cecil's side. The action caused the shorter to giggle and bend away from his touch before composing his expression. "Let's get you to bed. Where's your room? I want to make sure you're in bed before I leave."

Cecil sighed and rubbed his face. "You can leave..." He sighed, but didn't bother trying to force him out.

The sounds from outside seemed to be multiplied within the apartment. They were still muffled, but somehow louder. Cecil yawned upon hearing the familiar background noise. The action peaked Carlos's interest. Cecil lead them through the living room. He opened the door to his bedroom, pushing it open. What was inside was, well... not exactly what Carlos would have expected from Cecil.

It was quite bland given Cecil's personality. The room was simple. Minimalist.

The room was just as white as the rest of the apartment. A bed was pressed against the far wall between two windows, both of which were cracked open. The screens prevented bugs (or any horrors unable of tearing through them) from entering the apartment. On the bed there was a mountain of pillows stacked in a specific order. The blanket was tucked neatly into the edges. The wall with the door had another door on the other end. An old wooden dresser was between the two. On top was a pile of freshly folded laundry.

"Thank you, Faceless Old Woman," Cecil said upon seeing the laundry. He put the clothing into their respective drawers after picking out the shirt and pajama pants he would be wearing. He slipped out of his shoes and put them neatly beside his dresser.

Cecil turned from Carlos and changed, too tired to worry about changing in front of him. He turned back around once he had slipped the pants on. The scientist hadn't even been paying attention.

"There's not much here," Carlos commented, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. I just... Wow. I expected... Something."

"Well... I'm sorry there's not the ' _something_ ' you were looking for. The lack of 'something' makes me feel... safe." He thought for a moment before speaking again. "I also feel safe thanks to the laws enforced by not only the Secret Police but also the city council. Thank you, Secret Police and City Council. They should keep doing what they do best." Cecil nodded, making sure to raise his voice.

One couldn't thank the Secret Police enough for their vigilance.

The reporter crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head slightly. "You've seen my apartment as you wished to. Anything else you need, or are you going to continue to stare at the simplicity of my apartment." He pursed his lips as he often did when he was irritated.

Carlos frowned, looking at Cecil. "There's nothing wrong with it, like I said. Why haven't you wanted to show me around before?"

Cecil climbed into his bed, laying down and closing his eyes. He let out a deep sigh as he settled into his sheets. After a few moments of shifting into a comfortable position, he addressed Carlos's question. "My apartment is... like you said, lacking the 'something' that yours has. Your lab and apartment are fantastic, beautiful Carlos. Mine is simply bland and... boring. You wouldn't have a good time here. I can't even cook for you." He grabbed an extra pillow and pulled it to his chest. "You would grow tired of it, and me, quickly..."

"Oh, Ceec..." Carlos sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He smoothed Cecil's hair back. "I'd never grow tired of you. I'm sure your apartment is just fine." He winced as he heard a hallow 'thud' from the apartment above them. Then, something that sounded faintly like claw marks.

"That's just the children- ignore them. They're just playing around." Cecil answered when he saw his wince.

Carlos shook his head and blinked. "... As I was saying. Cecil, I'd never be tired of you. I'm sure we'll find plenty to do when we're here together. I can teach you to cook, even, if you're worried about it!" He kissed the man's forehead. A smile appeared at his blush. "That is if you want me to come back..."

"Of course!" Cecil said, quickly. He smiled sleepily at his Carlos. "I do, I really do..." He trailed off, yawning loudly. He covered his mouth when he was finished. "Sorry."

"You're perfectly fine, sweetheart." Carlos brushed his fingers through Cecil's hair once again. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He stood up and crossed the room. He flicked the light out while standing in the doorway. "Goodnight, Ceec."

"Goodnight, Carlos. Goodnight..." He yawned, trailing off before turning back to the wall. Carlos smiled before shutting the door behind him.


End file.
